eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Theon Graufreud
Theon Graufreud ist der Sohn und Erbe von Lord, später König, Balon Graufreud. Nach der Graufreud-Rebellion nimmt Eddard Stark Theon als Geisel und Mündel mit nach Winterfell. Bei seiner Rückkehr auf die Eiseninseln wird er zum Kapitän der Seehure ernannt. Seit Band 3 ist er ein POV-Charakter. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Alfie Allen. Charakter und Erscheinung Theon ist sehr arrogant und er trägt stets ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er ist dünn, hat dunkles Haar und wird allgemein als gut aussehender 19-jähriger Jüngling beschrieben . Er lächelt oft so, als sei die Welt ein heimlicher Witz, den nur er verstehen würde. Er ist sehr stolz auf seine Bettgeschichten, was Robb zu bewundern scheint. Bran ist nie mit ihm warm geworden . Er kann sehr gut mit Pfeil und (Lang-)Bogen umgehen. Am Anfang der Saga ist er sehr wagemutig und fast schon begiereig darauf, sich im Krieg zu beweisen. "Ein toter Freund ist eine Schönheit", verkündet er, nachdem er Stiv getötet hat und dabei Brans Leben riskierte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . Wegen der Folter, die Theon durch Ramsay Bolton ertragen musste, hat sich seine Erscheinung dramatisch geändert. Er sieht aus, als wäre er um 40 Jahre gealtert und ihm fehlen einige seiner Zähne. Seine übrigen Zähne sind locker und bereiten ihm bei jeder Mahlzeit Schmerzen. Theon hat stark an Gewicht verloren, seine Haut ist käsig geworden und sein Haar ist weiß und spröde. Einen Bogen kann er nicht länger benutzen, da er einige Finger verloren hat und er humpelt, wie ein alter Mann, wegen des Verlustes einiger seiner Zehen. Vergangenheit Theon war zehn Jahre alt, als die Rebellion seines Vaters zerschlagen wurde und seine beiden älteren Brüder starben. Damit wurde er automatisch zum Erben des Hauses Graufreud und der Eiseninseln. Eddard Stark nahm ihn als Geisel und Mündel mit nach Winterfell, wo Theon seit nunmehr neun Jahren schon lebt und aufwächst Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Man zog ihn mit den Stark-Kindern auf und unterrichtete sie zusammen in allen Bereichen. Seine Beziehung zu den Starks war stets respektvoll. Besonders Robb war für ihn ein enger Freund und Bruder. Andererseits sah er sich stets in Konkurrenz zu Jon Schnee, dem anderen Außenseiter der Familie Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Theon suchte nach Anerkennung von den Starks, dies blieb jedoch immer unbefriedigt. Er ist ein geschickter Bogenschütze. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Theon ist anwesend, als die Gruppe um Eddard Stark Zeuge der Enthauptung von Gared wird und versetzt dessen Kopf im Anschluss einen Tritt. Er ist ebenfalls dabei, als Jon und Robb auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell die sechs Schattenwolfwelpen finden. Er hätte sie gern getötet, im Gegensatz zu Jon und Robb Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I . Theon bleibt in Winterfell, als sich Eddard nach Königsmund aufmacht, um das Amt als Hand des Königs anzutreten. Er ist bei den Beratungen dabei, die nach dem Anschlag auf Bran abgehalten werden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn III . Eddard Stark weist Catelyn Tully bei ihrem Kurzbesuch in Königsmund an, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich seine Vasallen für einen möglichen Krieg vorbereiten sollen. Catelyn soll darüber hinaus besonders auf Theon acht geben, falls das Haus Stark Balon Graufreuds Flotte brauche Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IV . In der Zwischenzeit lernt Robb Stark, als neuer Lord von Winterfell, die Geschäfte eines Lords auszuüben. Theon begleitet ihn die meiste Zeit und ist einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. Am Tag, als Tyrion Lennister auf dem Weg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt macht, empfängt ihn Robb Stark misstrauisch und bewaffnet in der Großen Halle. Theon steht direkt neben dem Thron. Als die später eintreffenden Schattenwölfe Tyrion umzingeln und bedrohen, merkt er an, dass ihnen wohl der Geruch des Lennister nicht gefalle Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . In dieser Zeit rettet Theon Bran vor einer Gruppe von Wildlingen und desertierten Männern der Nachtwache, indem er einem Wildling, der Bran mit einem Messer am Hals bedroht, mit einem Pfeil erschießt. Theon ist stolz auf seinen Schuss, aber Robb kritisiert ihn heftig dafür, Brans Leben riskiert zu haben . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Später erzählt ihm Osha, dass die eigentliche Gefahr im Norden liege, aber auch Theon will davon nichts hören. Nach dem Ausbruch des Krieges der Fünf Könige wird er Robbs treuer Kampfgefährte und zieht an seiner Seite in den Süden Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran I . Er begrüßt Catelyn Tully als Letzter der Vasallen der Starks, als sie mit Brynden Tully in Maidengraben zu Robb Stark und seiner Armee stößt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn II . Auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen bringt er Robb Nachrichten von Ser Brynden Tully. Da sie nicht wissen, wie Lord Walder reagiert, wenn sie den Trident bei den Zwillingen überqueren wollen, schlägt er vor, die Festung einfach einzunehmen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn III . Nachdem Robb seine Armee bei den Zwillingen teilt, reitet Theon mit ihm nach Schnellwasser. Er wird Teil der Leibgarde Robb Starks und kämpft mit ihm in der Schlacht im Wisperwald. Nachdem sie dort Jaime Lennister festgenommen haben, fordert er sofort dessen Kopf, was Robb aber verhindert. Dann berichtet er Catelyn euphorisch, wie glorreich der Sieg sei Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn IV . Nach der siegreichen Schlacht der Lager fährt er an Robbs Seite in einem Boot über den Trommelstein nach Schnellwasser. Dort beobachtet Catelyn ihn, wie er den Tully-Truppen vom Sieg im Wisperwald erzählt. An der folgenden Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande nimmt auch Theon teil. Nach langen Diskussionen über die weitere Strategie im Krieg wird Robb Stark schließlich zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn V . A Clash of Kings Robb schickt Theon nach Hause zu den Eiseninseln, wo dieser seinem Vater, Balon Graufreud, Robbs Angebot überbringen soll. Er bietet Balon die Königsherrschaft über die Eiseninseln an, wenn dieser mit seinen Langschiffen an der Küste der Lennisters plündert. Balon und Aeron Graufreud kritisieren Theons nordländisches, Eisenmänner - ungehöriges Verhalten und lehnen Robbs Angebot ab. Später trifft Theon auf seine Schwester Asha, die mit ihm unter falscher Identität flirtet und ihn damit demütigt. Theon erfährt von den Plänen seines Vaters, den Norden zu überfallen, erhält jedoch eine Positon mit äußerst geringer Autorität. Unter der Aufsicht von Aeron und Dagmer Spaltkinn kommandiert Theon 8 Langschiffe mit dem Ziel, die Steinige Küste zu plündern. Theon überfällt einige Dörfer, hat jedoch Schwierigkeiten, seine Mannschaft zu kontrollieren. Als Benfred Tallharts Wilde Hasen losmarschieren, um Theon abzufangen, überfällt er er sie aus dem Hinterhalt. Auf Aerons Drängen hin ertränkt Theon die Überlebenden als ein Opfer für den Ertrunkenen Gott der Eiseninseln. Unzufriden mit seinen Aufgaben und neidisch auf Ashas Übernahme von Tiefwald Motte, entwickelt Theon einen Plan, seine Befehle zu missachten und Winterfell im Alleingang zu erobern. Er übezeugt Dagmer Spaltkinn nach Torrhenschanze zu marschieren, damit Winterfell seine Einheiten ausschickt und ungeschützt zurückbleibt. Mit einer kleinen Gruppe überfällt er die Stadt und überwältigt die zurückgebliebenen Wachen. thumb|296px|Theon wird von seinem Onkel zum Glauben an den Ertrunkenen Gott zurückgeführt Jetzt wo Winterfell unter seiner Kontrolle ist, nimmt Theon Bran und Rickon als Geiseln. Theon hat Schwierigkeiten, die Einwohner von Winterfell zu kontrollieren, denen Theon zum Großteil noch bekannt ist. Er befreit Ramsay Schnee, der sich als "Stinker" ausgibt, aus dem Gefängnis der Festung und stellt ihn in seine Dienste. Maester Luwin dient nun Theon und bittet ihn, Gnade und Toleranz zu zeigen. Bran und Rickon gelingt es, mit der Hilfe von Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet zu fliehen. Theon kann die Knaben nicht finden, doch er tötet, auf Stinkers Rat hin, zwei Müllersjungen im selben Alter und präsentiert ihre konservierten Körper als die Stark-Jungen. Als Theons Männer (Gelmarr, Aggar und Gynir) auf mysteriöse Weise ums Leben kommen, beschuldigt Theon Farlen des Mordes und befiehlt seinen Männer, ihn hinzurichten. Bei dessen Exekution, weist er Theon darauf hin, dass Eddard Stark die Verurteilten stets selbst hingerichet hat. Farlen zwingt Theon damit, das Urteil selbst zu vollstrecken. Theon weiß zwar, dass Stinker und nicht Farlen die Männer getötet hat, doch er wollte das Geheimnis um die Stark - Jungen besser schützen und brauchte nun einen Sündebock. Die Männer waren Teil des Suchteams nach der Flucht der Starks und wussten daher von der Vertuschung. In der Zwischenzeit hat Ser Rodrik Cassel Spaltkinns Männer bei Torrhenschanze erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen. Als die Rückkehr von Winterfells Truppen droht, wendet sich Theon an Asha und bittet sie um Hilfe. Sie erreicht Winterfell mit ihren Männern, lässt Theons Gesuch aber abblitzen mit der Begründung, eine Festung im Inland könne von Eisenmännern niemals gehalten werden. Nachdem sie eine symbolische Gruppe von Männern zurücklässt, verlässt sie Winterfell und gibt Theon den Rat, dasselbe zu tun. Er ist wütend, dass ihm selbst seine größte Leistung keinen Respekt eingebracht hat, weder von den Nordmännern noch den Eisenmännern, und versinkt in Verzweiflung. Bevor Rodrik Cassel mit seinen Truppen in Winterfell eintreffen kann, befreit Theon Ramsay, damit dieser auf Grauenstein nach Hilfe suchen kann. Als letzten Schachzug droht er damit, Cassels Tochter zu hängen, falls dieser die Burg angreifen sollte. Während er Cassels Entscheidung abwartet, überzeugt Maester Luwin ihn davon, sich zu ergeben und der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Verbrechen vergessen sind und er sich Respekt verdienen kann. Bevor Theon sich ergeben kann, erscheinen Boltons Männer, attackieren überraschend Cassels Männer und vernichten sie. Als Theon Ramsay danken will, enthüllt der Bastard seine wahre Identität, macht Theon zu seinem Gefangenen und brennt Winterfell nieder. A Storm of Swords Ein Stück von Theons Haut wird Catelyn Stark bei der Roten Hochzeit überreicht. Er soll angeblich bei lebendigem Leibe von Ramsay Bolton auf Grauenstein gehäutet worden sein. A Feast for Crows Die Meisten der Eisenmänner, einschließlich seiner Schwester Asha, halten Theon für tot. A Dance with Dragons Theon ist von Ramsay wieder und wieder gefoltert worden. Man hat ihm die Haut von mehreren seiner Zehen und Fingern entfernt und ihn in seinen Qualen allein gelassen, bevor auf Flehen Theons hin die Fingerreste entfernt wurden. Einige von Theons Zähnen wurden ausgeschlagen, weil Ramsay sein Lächeln hasste. Es wird auch angedeutet, aber nicht bestätigt, dass Ramsay ebenfalls seine Genitalien entfernt hat. Theon wird gezwungen, die Identität von Stinker anzunehmen, Ramsays ehemaligem Diener. Theon wird es verboten zu baden und man bedeckt ihn von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schmutz und Exkrementen. Bevor er die schlimmsten von Ramsays Folterungen ertragen muss, floh er mit der Hilfe von Kyra (seine frühere Bettwärmerin in Winterfell). Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass die Flucht von Ramsay vorhergesehen gewesen ist. Er gab ihnen einen Tag Vorsprung, bevor er sie mit seinen Hunden zu jagen begann. Theon wurde mental und physisch von Ramsay Bolton gebrochen und lebt in großer Angst vor ihm. Nachdem Ramsays Vater seine Rückkehr in den Norden ankündigt, wäscht und kleidet Ramsay Theon ordentlich und schickt ihn zu den Eisenmännern nach Maidengraben, um dessen Friedensangebot zu schicken. Er verspricht ihnen Nahrung und freies Geleit, falls sie kapitulieren. Nachdem sie sich ergaben, häutete Ramsay sie bei lebendigem Leid und legt ihre hautlosen Körper entlang der Straße nach Maidengraben aus. Theon ist anwesend, als Ramsay seiner Braut "Arya Stark" vorgestellt wird und erkennt sofort, dass es sich un Jeyne Pool handelt. Da Theon zehn Jahre lang der Mündel von Winterfell war und für "Arya" damit den nächsten Bekannten darstellt, gibt er die Braut bei der Hochzeit weg. Jeyne fleht Theon vor der Hochzeit mehrere Male an, ihr zu helfen, doch er lehnt ab. Ramsay befiehlt Theon, Jeyne auszuziehen und lässt ihn dabei zusehen, wie er seine Braut erniedrigt und entwürdigt. Theon hofft heimlich, dass, wenn Stannis kommt, er Ramsay tötet. Als mehrere Männer auf Winterfell getötet werden, wird Theon verdächtigt. Dieser Gedanke wird von Roose Bolton jedoch schnell abgetan, der behauptet, Theon wäre zu gebrochen, um die Morde begehen zu können. Die Morde sorgen für Spannung zwischen den Freys, den Boltons, den Manderlys und anderen Nordhäusern. Der Musiker von Winterfell "Abel" und sechs Wildlings-Speerfrauen, die sich als Mägde verkleidet haben, sind eigentlich für die Morde verantwortlich und nutzen die Verwirrung in der Festung, um "Arya Stark" zu befreien, indem sie Hilfe von einem widerstrebenden Theon erhalten. Am Ende gelingt es Jeyne und Theon, zu fliehen, doch sie werden von Mors Umber erwischt. Er schickt sie zu einem Treffen mit Stannis und seiner Armee einige Tagesritte entfernt. Asha ist eine Gefangene in Stannis' Armee und erkennt Theon kaum wieder, der sich durch die Folter sehr verändert hat. The Winds of Winter Theon ist jetzt ein Gefangener in Stannis' Armee. Stannis plant, ihn hinzurichten. Familie *{Balon Graufreud}, sein Vater, Lord/König der Eiseninseln **{Rodrik Graufreud}, sein ältester Bruder **{Maron Graufreud}, sein älterer Bruder **Asha Graufreud, seine einzige Schwester **'Theon Graufreud' *Euron Graufreud, sein Onkel *Victarion Graufreud, sein Onkel *{Urrigon Graufreud}, sein Onkel *Aeron Graufreud, genannt Feuchthaar, sein Onkel Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Theon_Greyjoy Einzelnachweise Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere von den Eiseninseln Kategorie:Haus Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitäne Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Mitglieder der Leibgarde Robb Starks